Amusement
by SilverSickle30304
Summary: When The undertaker gets bored he decides to use Sebastian and ciel as a means of amusement. or Undertaker gives ciel a piece of candy that makes ciel act flirtatious around Sebastian and Sebastian doesn't know what to do about it, but he may or may not enjoy it. Sebaciel fic
1. Chapter 1

well, I don' own ANYTHING and this is my first black butler fanfic. Characters might be ooc, and there might be some grammatical errors. other than that enjoy

* * *

The Undertaker didn't take boredom lightly. He tried doing his usual work, but that surprisingly didn't help. He loved what he did. He was in his shop contemplating what he should do when the answer came walking right through his door. Ciel and his butler, Sebastian, always seemed to amuse him. He knew what to do and boy was he doing to enjoy it. It didn't take a genius to know the duo had some sort of pent up emotions toward each other, so he was going to use that to his advantage-all in the name of his own amusement.

* * *

Ciel was not in the mood to work this late, but when the queen called, he had to take her as his first priority. It was past midnight and he was beyond tired. But none the less, he was determined to get this case over with.

"Are you sure you should up and about at this hour, my lord" asked Sebastian.

"I don't want to spend another day with this case, Sebastian, so I'd rather get this over with" stated Ciel as they walked down the empty streets of England. He expected to see some people still up at this hour, but there was a raging Psycho eating his victims. He would rather stay in then get eaten, but it wouldn't matter anyway; Sebastian would eat his soul, eventually.

"So eager aren't we young master. Why the rush? Surely there's nothing else to occupy my young master's attention," teased Sebastian. The truth was Ciel was still trying to take a damn picture of him with that stupid camera, and of course Sebastian knew he hadn't given up on the task. Sebastian knew Ciel was stubborn and refused to except he had been caught.

"There's nothing else for me to do, but I don't want to spend another day contemplating about this" Ciel replied.

"It's only been two days" Sebastian stated with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, damn demon" Ciel whispered the last part to himself.

They continued to walk down the familiar road until they reached the Undertaker's shop. He seemed to be in deep thought, but he didn't pay any mind to that.

"What do we have here hmmmmm?" Undertaker asked with a glint of mischief in his eye. Sebastian knew something was going to happen soon.

"We need information on the murders that have happened this week," Ciel stated as the Undertaker loomed over him. They didn't pay any attention to Sebastian who was almost glaring at the undertaker.

"At this time of day, must be very important," Undertaker said, nearing the younger boy.

"I'll tell you a joke," muttered Ciel. He hated making jokes, but desperate times called for desperate measures, he sounded so cliché, but screw it.

"We'll see," stated the Undertaker.

Ciel turned to Sebastian and ordered him to wait outside.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" howled the Undertaker. He wiped tears out of the corner of his eyes.

"It only took you three tries this time" he said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Can I have that information now?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"While you did succeed, I'm afraid that alone just won't do" said Undertaker.

"What?!" said exclaimed Ciel in disbelief.

"I'll tell you what," he giggled

"I've been thinking of selling this new candy I've been making. If you try it and tell me what it needs, then I'll give you the information," he said.

"I don't think so" said Ciel.

"Ah well, such a shame" said the older stepping away from the younger boy.

"Fine, fine I'll try it" Ciel almost shouted. He knew he shouldn't take the candy, but he had no other choice. He took the candy and was about to pop it into his mouth when the Undertaker intervened.

"It would be best to eat it outside and tell me about it latter, I have rather important things to do at this moment," said Undertaker as he ushered Ciel outside.

"But what about the information?"

"Ah yes, it seems your suspect spends a rather substantial amount of time around the docks, He's been rumored to spend a lot of time stalking women" said Undertaker as he opened the door. Ciel walked out and the undertaker he shut the door behind him.

"Well, did you get anything of value, young master?" asked Sebastian.

"Not much, but it will do" said ciel as they both walked back to the Phantomhive estate.

Undertaker couldn't believe Ciel actually took the bait. It was rather funny what that piece of candy could do to Ciel. All he had to do was watch. Oh yes, tomorrow would be amusing.

* * *

That's all for today folks. Let me know what you think. Special thanks to dance4thedevil over at AO3 for helping me out with grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

Well, here's chapter two. Like I have said before I don't own any of these characters at all. so, yeah enjoy.

* * *

As the duo walked to their carriage Sebastian spoke up "It took some time to get a small amount of information from undertaker," he stated.

"It did not...I Happened to come up with a good joke that had him laughing for quite sometime," Ciel lied.

"you know, the walls aren't sound proof, he laughed for about 5 seconds, you were in there for about ten minutes." spoke Sebastian with a smirk.

"tsk... okay it took two tries," he said defensively.

Sebastian continued to stare at him with mirth in his eyes.

"okay, okay, three tries, but I got it in the end, so shut up," he said blushing.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian replied.

Ciel and Sebastian were in the carriage headed back to the estate. Ciel decided to pull out the candy he had been given earlier. He studied the piece of candy intently. He decided that he would eat it when Sebastian wasn't around. The last thing he wanted was Sebastian scolding him for eating candy at this hour, not that he would listen to Sebastian, but he would do without the comments. He put the candy away, before Sebastian could spot it.

Once they arrived, he headed straight to his room,got dressed, and Sebastian bid him Goodnight. Ciel started at the ceiling contemplating whether or not he should actually try the candy.

" _I don't have to try it,"_ he thought, but he quickly shot that thought down. He had made a deal with the Undertaker, and while he didn't keep many of his promises, he did keep his deals, and he had made a deal with the Undertaker.

" _If I don't, he'll never let me live it down," C_ iel also thought.

With that in mind, he look the candy out of its wrapper, and placed it in his mouth. He was instantly taken with a flavor he couldn't quite place, it was such a tiny thing, but it tasted extremely good. His head began to feel fuzzy. H also began to feel sleepy.

" _I wasn't tired before," C_ iel thought, as he succumbed to the urge to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian didn't know why, but he couldn't get the thought that something else had happened, while Ciel was alone with the undertaker. He wasn't jealous, no sir, he was not. He didn't get jealous, he was a demon, and a handsome one too. He could have anyone he wanted, not that such petty human relations were necessary for him, but he had a feeling that Ciel did something to get that information. He knew Ciel would go to great lengths to get what he wanted, but what did he do to get that information? That is what was something that was bothering him. Ah well, he thought, he would figure out tomorrow.

Ciel couldn't sleep for long that night, he tossed and turned, until he eventually gave up and stayed awake for the remainder of the time. His head still felt weird, but it didn't bother him as much anymore. He heard a knock on the door. Sebastian entered the room and then the fuzziness returned with twice the intensity.

"My lord, I see you're already awake," Sebastian stated, he did not notice that Ciel was staring at him with a weird look.

Sebastian continued to open the curtains. He suddenly felt something warm around his torso. He looked down and saw Ciel staring at him with a smirk.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?" he questioned, while in shock. He had never seen Ciel do such actions towards anyone, much less towards him.

"Has anyone told you how incredibly hot you look," Ciel mused, which earned him a dumbfounded look from the other male.

Sebastian was at a loss for words, he was never speechless. Ciel continued to stare at him, as if he had said nothing at all.

"ah, well there's Grell," he answered.

"Well, I think you should hear it from me," Ciel brought Sebastian's face closer to his with every word he spoke.

Ciel blinked "what he-," Their noses were almost touching, when suddenly, Ciel's eyes no longer held that clouded look, he immediately created a distance between Sebastian and himself.

Ciel was utterly confused, all he remembered was lying down, when suddenly Sebastian entered his room and now he was practically centimeters away from his butler's face.

"are you feeling well, my lord?" questioned Sebastian.

"never been better," he stated.

"what's today's schedule?" he continued.

"well, today you are going to start off by continuing your dance lessons-"

"I don't have time for dancing, such a stupid task to do."

"A lord such as yourself must know how to dance with a lady."

"what if I don't want to dance with a girl" Ciel whispered so Sebastian couldn't hear, but Sebastian had caught on to that last part.

"what was that?" he said with a smirk.

"nothing," Ciel said, blushing furiously.

As Sebastian began changing Ciel's clothes for the events of that day, he missed how Ciel's eyes were starting to cloud once more. As Sebastian began to button up Ciel's shirt, he noticed how Ciel began to slowly trail his hands towards the butlers shoulders.

"My lor-" he was cut off by Ciel who had put a single finger to his butlers lips.

"you know," he began

"I think, we should do something else besides these stupid dance lessons," he said adding with a mischievous smile. At this point, Sebastian was feeling utterly confused. He didn't know what Ciel was playing at. If this was a game, then Sebastian was sure to win, so he played on. He finished putting on the younger male's attire.

"like what? If I may as-" he was cut off once again, he was still kneeling by him when suddenly Ciel smashed their lips together. If he was shocked by Ciel's actions before, he was appalled by them now. His lips were soft against his. Ciel began to bring his hands to Sebastian's hair, tugging at the ends softy. Sebastian had no clue what to do. His eyes were wide open. Ciel was acting unusually strange. Never had he acted in this manner. And yet, he sort of liked the kiss, he was about to reciprocate when suddenly BANG! he heard a loud crash.

"OH NO, Mr. Sebastian!" he heard Mey-Rin scream. Ciel separated from him.

"something like that" said Ciel as he slowly untangled his fingers from Sebastian's hair, and he walked out of the room to god knows where.

* * *

Well, that was chapter two . I hoped you like it. My first chapter will have its grammar corrected if that matters to any of you guys. Review and let me know what you think. Until next time.


	3. Not his day

Ciel walked towards the kitchen of the Phantomhive manner. Kissing Sebastian was not enough. He had to get an even stronger response from his butler, and he was determined to get it, even though he had to make Sebastian jealous during the process.

He could tell Bard was in the kitchen. Bard was the only one out of all the servants who made such a ruckus when trying to make something decent to eat. So he walked towards the kitchen door to Bard, who was unaware of the situation that Ciel would put him through.

"Young master, what brings you to the kitchen, eh?" asked Bard as he tried to hide the mess he had made.

"I want to eat something," stated Ciel eyieng Bard in a manner that made him uncomfortable.

"Well, ehehe you see I-I uh... I kind of burnt the pots, so I can't really make you anything, sorry young master," said Bard as he tried not to show his embarrassment but failed miserably.

Ciel walked towards the counter in front of Bard and sat on the counter. He laid back with his hands as the only thing keeping him up. His legs were dangling off the counter.

"Uh, master, I don't think you should sit on the counters, they might be dirty," he said.

Ciel began to smirk in such a way that made Bard nervous. "Doesn't matter, I don't want food. I want to something sweet," he spoke with a mischievous tone.

"Shouldn't I get Sebastian, he's more experienced with this then I am, unfortunately," said Bard as he sighed.

Ciel could hear Sebastian's footsteps nearing. "And why would you say that?" he asked.

"It seems I'm not capable of making anything in the kitchen," Bard responded.

Sebastian was getting nearer, he could hear him calling out his name.

Ciel sat straight once again resting his elbows on his knees.

Ciel looked at the cigarette that was in the ash tray. He could smell the cinnamon flavor of the cigar.

"Well I guess you'll have to improvise,"

"Huh" was all Bard was able to say as Ciel grabbed Bard from his front shirt and smashed their lips together. Bard didn't notice Sebastian at the door. He looked enraged, while Ciel who knew what was happening tried to play it off as if he couldn't see Sebastian. Ciel proceeded to tangle his hands In Bards hair.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" said Sebastian with a glare that could kill.

Bard quickly detached himself from Ciel. Bard looked like he was about to faint.

"M-Mr. Sebastian it's not what it looked like. I was just telling the young master here that I couldn't make him anything sweet," Bard said trying to clear up the situation.

"So you decided to compensate with a kiss," said Sebastian, his voice going dangerously low.

"N-"

"That he did," said Ciel cutting Bard off. Ciel jumped off the counter trying to suppress a laugh. "And he did well might I add,"Ciel added.

At this point, Sebastian looked just about ready to murder Bard, while Ciel spoke with a nonchalant tone. "I'll be in my room, oh and Bard."

"Y-yes."

"Look's like you did give me something sweet after all," Ciel said as he winked. Sebastian took one last look at Bard before he decided to spare him and walked off after Ciel.

Bard let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Sebastian decided not to kill him, meanwhile Ciel walked to his room with Sebastian close behind.

"My lord, what has gotten into you?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing much. You shouldn't question your master, Sebastian," said Ciel as he entered his room.

"I did not mean to question you my lord, It was out of mere curiosity," said Sebastian gritting his teeth. It was one thing that Ciel kissed him (Which he didn't mind... at all) but kissing another person beside him was a huge no, no.

"I don't see why you would care, Sebastian," said Ciel as he sat on his bed. He smirked at Sebastian.

"Don't tell my you're jealous. Demons don't feel love, so why do you care?"

Sebastian was really starting to lose his patience. He wanted to know why Ciel was acting so weird, but he decided that Ciel was not going to get the best of him, so he retaliated.

"No they don't, but that doesn't mean you can just go around kissing other people after me," Sebastian said as he neared Ciel. He could see that Ciel didn't anticipate the answer, but none the less continued.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like I belong to you?" Ciel said. Sebastian got closer and kneeled beside Ciel.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong my lord. You see we are bound by a contract," Sebastian's voice got low until it was barley above a whisper. He began to push Ciel gently until his back was against the bed. Sebastian was hovering above him.

"And that means that yes you do."

"Then prove it," whispered Ciel. They faces were both a fraction apart.

"Is that an order?" teased Sebastian.

Ciel huffed in annoyance. "What do you think?" Sebastian chuckled and started to close the distance, but just when they were about to kiss, Sebastian noticed a small wrapper by his bedside. All of a sudden everything Sebastian knew what was happening..

Normally, Ciel would always try to sneak in candy, sometimes Sebastian would pretend he didn't notice, but this particular wrapper was new to him. It was not something the young lord would normally eat. He got off the bed much to Ciel's dismay and went to pick it up. The wrapper had The Undertaker in the front, along with various ingredients that Sebastian did not recognize. And suddenly everything clicked. The Undertaker must have tricked Ciel into eating the candy, it explained his rather odd behavior.

Sebastian felt disappointed, he thought Ciel actually held some sort of feelings towards him. This was why he didn't want to fall for a human because he knew something like this would eventually happen. When Ciel came by and they made their contract, he had to tell himself that having said feeling were pointless because Ciel would sooner or later die, but still those emotions hit him hard. And he still let them overcome him and here he was suffering the broken heart. Yes, he said broken heart because that is what he was feeling at the moment. He felt more angry at The Undertaker. He lifted Ciel on his feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Ciel. Sebastian showed Ciel the wrapper.

"So what?"

"We're going to see The Undertaker."

"Like hell I am," said Ciel as he tried to detach his arm from Sebastian, but Sebastian wasn't having any of it, so he hoisted Ciel on top of his shoulder.

"Let. Me. Go!" shouted Ciel as he pounded his fists against Sebastian's back. Sebastian continued to carry Ciel until they reached the front door of the Manor and let him down. Ciel tried to make a run for it, but Sebastian thought ahead and got a hold of his hand. When Sebastian opened the door, he was meet with Bard who looked at both Sebastian and Ciel. Bard had gone outside to take a breath of fresh air from his near death experience.

Ciel stopped struggling and looked at Bard. "Oh hi Bard," said Ciel.

"Y-young master?" said Bard.

"If you would please get Sebastian off me, it would be greatly appreciated."

'Since when did Cile ask?' Thought Bard

At this point Bard was once again scared shitless. He could obey Ciel and get mangled to death, or he could let Sebastian do whatever it is he was going to do and spare himself a horrible death. He chose the later.

"Sorry, young master," said Bard as Sebastian once again grabbed a hold of Ciel and once again threw him over his shoulder and to the carriage.

Once the door shut, Bard didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Yes, today was not his day. Not at all.


End file.
